Orga Nanagear
|kanji= |rōmaji= |alias= |race=Human |birthday= |age= |gender=Male |height= |weight= |eyes= |hair=Blond |blood= |affiliation= Sabertooth |previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team=Team Sabertooth |partner= |base of operations=Sabertooth |status=Active |relatives= |magic=Lightning Magic |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 268 |anime debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Orga Nanagear is a Mage of the current strongest Guild in Fiore, Sabertooth. Appereance Orga is a pale-skinned, very massive and heavily muscular man, possessing extremely well-built arms and torso, and normal-sized legs which, in comparison, look small. He has long, light green hair, reaching down below his shoulders, which is arranged into a variety of massive spikes jutting outwards, with a pair of them going down vertically framing his face, and those topping his head pointing outwards, being held in place by a plain black band covering Orga's forehead; his eyes have a similar though visibly lighter shade to them. He possesses an elongated, almost rectangular face, which is usually shown retaining a frowning expression, with Orga's linear eyebrows being placed diagonally at his eyes' outer sides, pointing upwards, and his mouth sporting a slight grimace; covering his flat chin is a distinctive beard, consisting of four horizontal black stripes placed one near the other. His massive shoulders and biceps are adorned by large dark tattoos, with each arm bearing a circle flanked by a pair of slender objects, reminiscent of both wings and elongatd leafs.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Pages 12-13 Most of Orga's muscular upper body is left exposed: his clothing only consists of a light, striped pair of pants, with a large, tiger-patterned cloth with furry edges secured around his waist by a plain light sash. He also wears dark armbands with light edges circling his massive forearms, each bearing a pair of small furry balls on its outer side, near the hand, and dark shoes with light soles, sporting similarly light, simple elongated motifs on their upper part. Circling his massive neck are three golden-colored, plain ornamental rings. Personality Similar to the other members of Sabertooth, Orga thinks highly of himself and is savage in the battle field. He is also shown to have a completely different side as he is willing to sing when Sting asks him to make the match more exciting. Synopsis X791 arc After successfully claiming first place in the preliminary rounds for the X791 Grand Magic Games, Orga enters the arena with the rest of his team to enormous applause.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Page 11 He's later chosen by fans to take part in the third battle of the first day of the Grand Magic Games against War Cry of Quatro Cerberus. War Cry immediately attemps to use his Tear Magic on Orga, however he quickly defeats him with his Black Lightning Sphere. After the battle, Sting asked Orga if he couldn't make the battle more interesting, which Orga replies singing a song that exalts Sabetooth. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 273, Pages 7-15 Magic and Abilities Lightning Magic: Orga employs the power of black lightning at his command.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 273, Pages 12-13 *'Black Lightning Sphere:' Orga brings his arms forward, creating a sphere that surrounds his opponent. This spell is powerful enough to defeat War Cry of Quatro Cerberus in one hit.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 273, Pages 12-14 (Unnamed) References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Sabertooth members